


Class of ‘88 Rules

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Tommy Boy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Tommy and Richard hook up after prom.





	Class of ‘88 Rules

Richard hadn’t been able to get a date to the prom, but to his surprise he’d actually still had a pretty fun time. He’d gone with a big group and everyone had been surprisingly civil all night.

But, when they went back to Tommy’s house for the party afterwards, everyone with dates split off. He managed to find an unoccupied room to sit in, so he wouldn’t look too pathetic wandering around the party by himself. 

He looked around the room and realized it was the library. He was browsing a shelf of books when Tommy walked in.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you enjoying the party?”

“If you haven’t noticed, all our annoying friends who actually got dates are off fornicating,” he said. “I should ask what you’re doing here. I assume you’ve never been in the library.”

“Nu-uh, I sometimes come here and climb up this ladder and then jump off,” Tommy informed him. 

Richard smiled affectionately and murmured, “Oh, I stand corrected.” 

Tommy sat down in a swivel chair and started spinning in circles. 

Richard looked at him curiously and said, “I’m surprised you’re not with some girl, Mr. Popular.”

“Yeah, me too,” Tommy said. “Weird to think I could end up as alone as you.” 

Richard rolled his eyes as he leaned against the desk. “Shut the fuck up.”

“I’m just kidding,” Tommy assured him. He stood up and playfully messed up Richard’s hair. “You’re cool.”

“You don’t have to say that,” Richard murmured. “I know I’m not cool.” 

Tommy put a hand on his shoulder and said, “Yeah, you are, man. And you’re one of the best guys I know.”

Richard looked up at him with surprise. “Wait… seriously?”

Tommy stared down at him and softly said, “I really appreciate you.” He slowly leaned in towards Richard.

Richard was surprised, but excited. He wrapped his arms around Tommy’s neck and eagerly kissed him. 

Tommy pushed him away and took a step back. “What the fuck, dude? Why are you kissing me?”

“You— what? You started kissing me,” Richard stammered.

“I was joking around,” Tommy said. “That’s a fun bit I do! It’s hilarious.”

Richard stared at him, embarrassed. He nervously said, “Okay. Well, I was joking too when I kissed you. So…”

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t really see how that’s a joke.”

“What?!” Richard asked, his voice getting high. “It’s the exact same thing you did! How is it only funny when you do it?”

“Richard, shh,” Tommy said. “Calm down. It’s okay. It’s fine that you’re gay.”

“I’m not! I’m— I like…” 

Tommy looked at Richard patiently, waiting for him to finish.

“Boobs,” he said weakly. He sighed and crossed his arms. “Are you going to tell everyone?”

“Why would I do that?” 

He shrugged. “Because you think it’s fun to make fun of me.”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t make fun of you for that,” he said. “It’s just other stuff you do that’s funny, like being a nerdy, uptight, snobby dweeb.” 

He squeezed Richard’s shoulder and looked at him seriously. “But, I’d never tell anyone your secrets.”

Richard let out a breath of relief. “Okay. Thank you.”

“Besides, we’re all going off to college,” Tommy said. “You don’t have to worry as much. People in college are, like, open-minded and freaky.”

Richard laughed. “I doubt that.”

“They are! You’ll probably meet a bunch of fraternity guys who wanna hit you with a paddle all the time. It’ll be awesome,” Tommy assured him.

Richard shook his head. “You think that’s what I want? Some guy to hit me with a paddle?” 

“I don’t know. Kind of,” Tommy said. “Isn’t it?” 

“No! I mean—” Richard bit his lip. Now he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Yeah, I knew it,” Tommy said, grinning. “You want to be spanked so bad.”

“Shut up,” Richard murmured, looking down at his feet with embarrassment. 

“You’re totally gonna get spanked too,” Tommy said, punching his shoulder playfully. “Tiny, pretty guy like you. Guys are gonna want to eat you alive.”

Richard blushed. He could feel himself starting to get hard. “No one’s gonna eat me alive,” he murmured. “I don’t even know what that…” He looked up and tilted his head. “You think I’m pretty?”

“Of course you are,” Tommy said. He looked down at Richard and licked his lips. He noticed Richard’s boner and laughed. “Ha, you have a hard on!” He flicked Richard’s crotch with his fingers.

“Ow! What the fuck, man?” 

“Sorry!” Tommy said. “I just— I don’t know. I got nervous.”

“Why would you be the nervous one right now?!” Richard asked him with disbelief.

“I don’t know!” Tommy said. “I guess— I guess it was kind of cool when you kissed me.” 

Richard looked at him with surprise. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Would you ever, like, think about doing it again?”

“Mmhmm,” Richard murmured. He started gently kissing Tommy. 

Tommy kissed back roughly. He excitedly grabbed Richard’s ass and pulled him. 

Richard wrapped his legs around Tommy’s waist as he kissed back, making it easier for him to hold him. He pulled away and grinned at him, feeling incredibly turned on. “You’re pretty strong for someone who got a D in gym.”

Tommy beamed at him proudly. “Thanks, babe.” He kissed down his neck.

Richard groaned happily and nuzzled his face against Tommy’s shoulder. “Fuck,” he said. “Fuck!”

Tommy laughed uncertainly and tilted his head at Richard. “Why do you sound, like, mad?”

“I’m just frustrated because I’m, um… you’re making me really horny,” he murmured, embarrassed.

Tommy grinned and said, “Good. That’s kind of what I’m trying to do.” He kissed Richard roughly and bit his lower lip.

Richard groaned. “Would you maybe, um… do you want to have sex with me on this desk?”

Tommy grinned. He set Richard down so he was lying on the desk, with his legs still around Tommy’s waist. 

Tommy started unbuttoning Richard’s shirt. “Slide your jacket off,” he said.

Richard quickly pulled his jacket off, then helped Tommy get his shirt off. 

Tommy ran his hand over his chest and lightly circled one of his nipples. “You’re really hot.”

Richard groaned. “You are too.” He hesitated and then said, “Hey, um. Remember what you were saying earlier?”

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. “I say a lot of stuff. How much earlier?”

“About how I seem like I’d like…”

Tommy grinned. “Bend over the desk.”

Richard quickly stood up, then turned around and rested his fists on the desk. 

Tommy reached around to unzip Richard’s pants and pull them down. He grinned when he felt how hard he was. He felt up Richard’s crotch, through his underwear. “You’re really into this.”

“Mmhmm,” Richard said nervously.

“Are you about to blow your wad?” Tommy teased.

“N-no,” Richard said, his voice getting high.

Tommy laughed. “You totally are,” he said. He moved his hand into the front of Richard’s underwear and ran his thumb lightly down his shaft. “It’s fine, you know. I mean, if you want to… if you want to be the girl, then it doesn’t really matter if you just blow your load immediately, right?”

Richard slowly breathed in and out, trying to control himself. “It’s just embarrassing,” he murmured. 

“It’s not that embarrassing. I like that you’re so turned on,” Tommy said as he kept lightly stroking Richard’s cock. He pulled his hand away and yanked Richard’s underwear down. He slapped his ass hard. 

Richard gasped. “Do that again.”

Tommy spanked him hard again. He grinned and asked, “Want me to grab one of these books and hit you with that?”

Richard thought about saying no to avoid embarrassment, but decided against it. “Yeah,” he said. “Please.”

Tommy grabbed the nearest book and whacked Richard’s ass with it. 

“Fuck!” Richard groaned. He turned around and grinned at Tommy. “You’re so fucking hot.” He started pulling his tux off. He tossed Tommy’s jacket, shirt and tie aside and ran his hands down his body. He pulled Tommy’s pants and underwear down and groaned when he saw his cock. “Jesus fuck,” he said.

“Do you want to put it in your mouth?” Tommy asked as he ran his hand through Richard’s hair.

“Mmhmm,” Richard said.

Tommy grinned and said, “Well, fuck, man, I’m sure as shit not going to stop you.”

Richard got on his knees. He started gently sucking on Tommy’s cock. He groaned happily.

Tommy beamed down at him and ran his hands through his hair. “You really like that.”

Richard pulled away and frowned up at Tommy.

He ran his hand down Richard’s face. “I’m not making fun of you, dude. Everything you do is ridiculously hot.”

Richard grinned and went back to sucking his dick. 

Tommy moaned happily and pulled on his hair.

Richard bobbed his head, running his tongue over Tommy’s shaft. 

After a minute, Tommy gently said, “Alright, you should probably wind down if you want to have sex soon.”

Richard bobbed his head a couple more times. He ran his tongue down Tommy’s shaft as he slowly pulled his head away. After a second, he impulsively kissed the tip before standing up. 

Tommy grinned at him. “You really like my dick.”

Richard shrugged shyly.

“I like yours too,” Tommy told him. He grabbed Richard’s hard-on and said, “I’m proud of you for not blowing it yet. It seemed really close for a minute there.”

Richard swallowed. “Yeah, I mean, I can last a respectable time. I’m not totally pathetic.”

“Oh yeah?” Tommy teased. He grabbed Richard’s dick and started jerking him off hard. 

Richard moaned. “Fuck,” he said. “That feels so good.” 

Tommy kissed Richard’s neck as he kept stroking him.

Richard groaned as he came. “Fuck, Tommy,” he said softly.

Tommy looked down at his hand. “Hey, Richard, do you want to lick up your own come?” He tried to keep his voice casual but it was obvious he was really hoping that Richard would say yes.

Richard grinned. It was nice seeing Tommy actually acting nervous. “Hmm. I don’t know. That sounds kind of gross,” he teased.

Tommy’s face fell. “Yeah… it was just an idea. Never mind.”

Richard grabbed Tommy’s wrist and brought his hand up to his face. He grinned at him as he licked up all the come. He kept licking Tommy’s palm, making sure to get all of it.

Tommy stared at him. “Fuck,” he said softly. 

Richard grinned at him. “I really like lapping up come for you,” he said.

Tommy swallowed. “Yeah, I— um— that’s cool. I liked it, too,” he stammered. 

Richard rested on the desk. He spread his legs. “Is there something else you’d like?”

“Mmhmm,” Tommy said. He kicked off the pants and underwear around his ankles as he stepped close to the desk. 

“What do you want?” Richard asked teasingly as he wrapped one leg around Tommy’s waist. 

“I really want to just fuck the shit out of you,” Tommy said. He ran his hand down Richard’s stomach. “I mean, fuck, I want to so bad.”

Richard grinned, but then suddenly frowned. “Oh crap,” he said.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Don’t we need lubricant? I mean, it hurts without it, right?”

“Oh, good call,” Tommy said. He grabbed his suit jacket and dug in the pocket.

Richard wrinkled up his nose. “You just had some on you?”

“Of course,” he said, taking out a little bottle. “It’s prom night. I kind of figured I’d get laid.”

“Right, of course you knew you would,” Richard mumbled bitterly.

“Why does that bother you?” Tommy asked. “Does hearing about me getting laid make you feel like you’re not special?”

“No!” Richard said defensively. He was about to add that he didn’t care what the stupidest of all his stupid friends thought about him, but before he could Tommy lightly kissed him.

“Because you should know that of course you’re special,” he said. “No matter how many people I have sex with or how many friends I have, no one else will ever be you.”

Richard stared at him. He had no idea how to respond to that. After a second, he shook his head and said, “Alright, well, you should hurry up and have sex with me.”

Tommy lubed up his dick and then wrapped Richard’s legs around his waist. “Are you ready?”

Richard nodded eagerly.

Tommy started gently pushing into him. “Does that feel okay?”

“Yeah,” Richard said. He closed his eyes happily.

“You’re so pretty,” Tommy told him. He ran his hand over his chest and stomach as he kept pushing into him. 

“Fuck, your cock feels so good,” he said. 

“You feel incredible,” Tommy told him. He started lightly rocking back and forth. 

Richard moaned. “Can you fuck me deeper?”

“Of course, babe,” Tommy said. He gripped Richard’s hips hard, pulling him closer. He pushed into him hard.

Richard moaned. “Oh, fuck, yes.”

Tommy kept rocking back and forth. “You like that?”

“Mmhmm,” he said happily.

Tommy kissed down his neck and all over his chest as he fucked him. 

Richard grabbed Tommy’s arm and dug his nails in, moaning with pleasure.

Tommy pushed into him hard one more time and came. He pulled out and grinned down at Richard. “That was awesome,” he told him. 

“Yeah,” Richard said. Even though he didn’t really feel like walking, he didn’t want to seem clingy so he said, “Well, maybe I’ll head out.”

“What?” Tommy asked. “Right away? You don’t want to cuddle?”

“Oh, cuddle, huh,” Richard said. “I mean… yeah, I guess if you really wanted to…”

Tommy scooped Richard up in his arms and carried him to the loveseat. He grinned down at him and said, “You’re so fucking cute, all tiny.”

Richard glared at him. “I’m not that tiny.”

“You so are,” Tommy said happily. He saw Richard’s suit jacket on the floor and picked it up. “Your jacket looks like a napkin when I’m holding it.”

“Shut up,” Richard said, rolling his eyes. “I’m not that much smaller than you.”

“Oh, what?” Tommy asked with a laugh. “You’re not? You’re not that much smaller than me?” He slid on Richard’s jacket.

“Stop that, you look ridiculous!”

“Yeah, I know I look ridiculous. You see my point,” Tommy said. He playfully started singing, “Fat guy in a little jacket.”

Richard rolled his eyes and tried to keep from smiling. “You’re not as funny as you think you are.”

Tommy tossed the jacket aside. “I’m pretty funny. You were smiling.”

“That doesn’t count,” Richard said. “I’m smiling because… you know. I’m in a good mood after what we just did.”

“Oh, so you don’t think I’m funny, you just like what a great fuck machine I am,” Tommy said as he stretched out on the loveseat and pulled Richard on top of him.

“Shockingly, I guess that’s the situation,” Richard said, shaking his head a little.

Tommy ran his hand up and down Richard’s back idly. “It’s too bad we didn’t start doing this sooner. Now I have to go away to college and we won’t get to see each other every day.”

Richard raised an eyebrow. “Would you want to see me every day?”

“Yeah, sure,” Tommy said. “I mean, you’re kind of a nerd. And a total tight ass.”

Richard nuzzled against him and playfully said, “You weren’t complaining about my tight ass a minute ago.”

Tommy blinked, totally taken aback. “Richard,” he said. “That was really funny.”

“I know,” Richard said. “Why are you surprised that I’m funny? I’m funny.”

“No, you’re not. You’re, like, the least fun person in the entire world,” Tommy said. When he saw the way Richard wrinkled up his face, he squeezed him and added, “But, I like you a lot.”


End file.
